


Giving You  Control  (over Me)

by Nux



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/pseuds/Nux
Summary: Taeyong wants to try something new and Jaehyun isn't slow to say yes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Giving You  Control  (over Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the warnings and if it's not your cup of tea, then click back ♥!
> 
> And, a big thank you and shoutout to [seoraebang](https://twitter.com/seoraebang) for being my beta!

Taeyong is fidgeting and he knows it. They are sitting on the couch together, watching one of those dramas Jaehyun loves so much but Taeyong hasn’t paid any attention for at least the past thirty-seven minutes. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, he lets out a low, tentative, “I want to try something new.” He doesn’t even know if Jaehyun has heard him, given how loud the TV is.

“Mhmm?” is the reply he gets and then there is nothing but silence. 

Taeyong keeps his mouth shut, too, nervously picking at a loose thread on the pillow he has in his lap. When he keeps quiet for another minute, Jaehyun moves to hit pause on the drama and just like that, they are plunged into a deafening silence. 

Even more nervous than before, Taeyong bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn’t think Jaehyun heard him, or is interested, not when he has his drama playing on the tv. Part of Taeyong knows he picked a bad time but…when he glances to the side, Jaehyun is there in his peripheral, smiling just like only Jeong Jaehyun can smile. Reassuringly, patiently and so, so very gently that Taeyong can just breathe out shakily and let out a nervous laugh; that kind of breathy and loopy giggle he only makes when he isn’t wholly comfortable with something.

“What do you want to try? C’mon, you can tell me,” Jaehyun reassures him, still smiling. He shifts on the couch, too, and leans closer until their shoulders are pressed together so gently Taeyong feels his heart ache in one of the best ways.

_ How can Jaehyun be so perfect? _ It’s the question Taeyong asks himself every day.

As a hand comes down on his thigh softly, squeezing the muscle, Taeyong lets his eyes slip shut but still, he mumbles, carefully, nervously, “Remember the blindfold I bought as a joke?”

_ As a joke _, is repeated in his head, because he knows it is far from being that and part of Taeyong suspects Jaehyun already knew that too. 

“Mhm…?”

Slowly, tentatively, Taeyong continues, just as quietly as before. “A-and the rope?” The  _ rope _ . The boringly white cotton rope they bought together and experimented with before. Just thinking about it—remembering the burn from the friction—makes Taeyong’s skin tingle pleasantly and he can’t help but fidget and rub his wrists together.

“Yeah…?”

Here it is. The request. Taeyong inhales deeply; chest heaving and heart rate suddenly skyrocketing. It isn’t  _ that  _ new; just a combination of something they’ve done and something they haven’t done before.

Yet.

As he starts talking, rambling to Jaehyun about what he wants...He prepares himself for a rejection, unconsciously holding onto the pillow in his lap harder. “I… I want you to tie me up again but this time b-blindfold me too—and—and have your way with me. Treat me however you want.” 

The silence that falls is deafening and Taeyong can feel his skin crawl, the sensation suddenly so very far from pleasant. He takes the silence in the worst possible ways and when Jaehyun lets out a low, “Oh,” followed by nothing, Taeyong has the sudden urge to get up and get away. He is just about to do so, and to tell Jaehyun it’s just a joke, when he feels the hand on his thigh slide up further; fingertips digging into the soft material of the cotton pyjama pants he’s wearing. 

Taeyong doesn’t know if that’s a bad sign or a good one; he just holds his breath, frozen.

“Tonight?” Jaehyun asks and Taeyong can physically feel the air rush out of him. 

“I—i mean—sometime? It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“Is it… y’know, a thing like…” Jaehyun trails off, sounding like he’s trying to choose his words appropriately. “Do you want me to surprise you?”

Taeyong nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Taeyong can’t see it—still isn’t looking properly at Jaehyun, still afraid he’d be blown off—but he could hear it in his tone; the younger man was smiling. “Then don’t worry, and I’ll take care of everything, alright, Taeyong?”

Finally, Taeyong dared to look at Jaehyun and he was glad he did; he loved the way the younger looked at him so softly and reassuringly.

“Okay,” he replied on a soft exhale and let a small, tentative smile play on his lips.

___________________ 

  
  


Giving Jaehyun control of when it would happen leads to a week of anticipation, with Taeyong never really knowing when to expect it. The first few days, he is just waiting, as if he’s on pins and needles, thinking that every time he gets home from work or the grocery store would be  _ the  _ moment. 

Four days later, the anticipation has worn off to a point; the nervousness is not as constant and Taeyong has  _ almost _ forgotten about the promise Jaehyun had made. 

He knows Jaehyun wouldn’t back down on his word though.

___________________ 

  
  


Thursday.

Exhausted, Taeyong closes the door behind him as he announces with a soft voice, “I’m home.” Work has been rough, it has driven him nearly insane in the process, and part of Taeyong just wants to find the expensive whiskey Jaehyun got as a birthday present last year, have a glass or two and then go straight to bed. He can’t do that just yet though, still has to—

“Welcome home, baby.”

Taeyong looks up from where he stands, bent over and putting away his shoes. Jaehyun is smiling at him in that sweet, loving way again and it makes Taeyong smile too, some of his stress already ebbing away. 

“Had a rough day?” Jaehyun asks, and cocks his head to the side and Taeyong just shakes his own; isn’t it obvious?

“Mhm… Can’t wait to sit down and relax with you…”

Jaehyun lets out a low laugh and then, a barely there grin dances across his features, tugging at the corners of his lips. “Come here first, baby.”

Taeyong catches that grin, he knows it so well, though he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Not yet. He pads over to where Jaehyun stands, limbs feeling so heavy and tired. He is just about to wrap his arms around Jaehyun and pull him into a much needed hug, is just about to open his mouth and—

“Close your eyes.”

Taeyong stops dead in his tracks and furrows his brows; he just looks at Jaehyun for a second and tries to read the younger man. Eventually, Taeyong catches on and he does as he is told; eyelids fluttering shut. “Okay.”

First, it is just dark. Taeyong stands still, rooted to the spot. Still, he wouldn't think about that night on the couch, when he had bared a part of himself. The moment seems to drag on for an eternity and Taeyong parts his lips—tongue darting out to lick them—to ask Jaehyun what he’s waiting for and that is when he feels  _ it _ . The touch of fabric, satiny and soft and  _ new _ . Suddenly Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat as his world becomes  _ even  _ darker. It takes on a different hue; instead of being that off-brown and black tint, it is just black now. 

And just like that, his breathing elevates and he can feel the heat, creeping up his neck and then spreading across his features. Taeyong is absolutely sure Jaehyun can feel it radiate off his skin, too.

“But—“ he starts, he wants to ask something, but Jaehyun speaks up, effectively cutting Taeyong off.

“Is that good? Can you see anything?”

Taeyong shakes his head as he licks his lips again, nervous and anticipating.

“C’mon, use your words.”

As Jaehyun’s tone takes a different edge, Taeyong shakes his head again and then adds a slightly breathy, “No, can’t see anything.”

“Good.” Taeyong can’t see it, but he  _ knows  _ that the younger is smiling that kind of cheeky smile of his. “And your safe word, baby?”

“Ruby.”

It seems to please Jaehyun because immediately Taeyong can hear his boyfriend hum softly and then, like a switch being flicked, Jaehyun orders, “Strip, then.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches at the order and he hates that hesitation laced his tone when he asks, “H-here?”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply, he just taps his foot against the floor and it sends Taeyong scrambling. His shirt goes first, he struggles out of it before throwing the garment somewhere to the floor. His jeans and socks and underwear come off next, in that order. And then, when he stands there, all exposed, the heat—and suddenly embarrassment—flares up again and Taeyong shifts a little, his hands moving on their own accord as he tries to shield himself. He can’t see it, but something tells him Jaehyun is smiling.

“Good,” Jaehyun muses and then there is a hand around Taeyong’s wrist, tugging. “Now, come with me.” 

Taeyong follows blindly. His heart is racing in his rib cage, beating so hard that he is absolutely sure Jaehyun can hear it as they—as Taeyong—stumbles through their apartment. He can’t really tell where they are when Jaehyun stops them, but he  _ thinks  _ they are in the bedroom. 

“Alright,” Jaehyun speaks up, cutting through Taeyong’s thoughts and bringing his attention back to present. “Hands behind your back—“ Taeyong moves, crosses his arms behind his back like he thinks Jaehyun wants him to. In return, he gets a sigh followed with a, “No, not like that—“ So Taeyong does it again, and this time he’s rewarded with Jaehyun humming a low, “Good—now keep still—perfect.”

It’s the rope Taeyong had been waiting for. It slips and twists around his wrists and then goes higher, effectively tying his arms together  _ tight _ , the sensation alone making his breathing hitch.

“There,” Jaehyun says after a while and Taeyong can feel it when his boyfriend takes a step back. “Tight enough for you, baby?” 

Taeyong tests the ropework, despite knowing Jaehyun always does a good job; he always do. He tries to move just the slightest but finds he can’t move at all. The rope is unrelenting and secure and knowing that, he’s sent into a tailspin, barely remembering to reply to Jaehyun.

“Baby?”

Taeyong swallows hard and nods, then he can’t help but test the rope again, loving the way it digs into his skin. Loving the friction. “Y-yeah—it’s good.“

“Okay.” Jaehyun pauses for a second and then continues, his voice dropping an octave all of a sudden. “Get on your knees, baby.”

The words alone send a shiver down Taeyong’s spine but what really does it is the low, almost husky voice. There’s something  _ special  _ about not being able to see Jaehyun, not knowing what he’s doing, not being able to be sure hundred percent of what he’s thinking—

As he gets lost in thoughts for a second, Taeyong forgets to do as Jaehyun told him and as soon as that sound is there again—the tapping of a foot against the floor—Taeyong ducks his head in shame. He should know better. He goes slowly, not fully trusting his own balance. With the rope binding his arms behind his back it’s  _ hard, _ and he has to really think or else he’ll fall flat on his face. Apparently Jaehyun thinks he’s too slow because suddenly, there’s a heavy—and warm—hand weighing down on Taeyong’s shoulder, pushing him down. His breath hitches just as his knees hit the floor hard, making his poor joints ache.

“There we go,” Jaehyun muses from somewhere above him and Taeyong shivers, unconsciously tugging at the rope binding him. It’s just as secure as before and he bites down on his bottom lip. “Open up,” Jaehyun continues and grabs him by the cheek; thumb slowly tracing along the seam of his closed lips. Despite the request, despite the rope and the blindfold, Jaehyun’s touch feels so gentle and it’s the reassurance Taeyong needs before he parts his lips.

“You’re so willing, it’s adorable.”

Heat washes over Taeyong’s face at those words, embarrassment making him shift awkwardly on the floor and he attempts to close his mouth again. He doesn’t get very far though, because Jaehyun’s other hand comes up suddenly and grabs him by the jaw, holding on so tightly a low whine escapes Taeyong. 

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to close your mouth? C’mon, open up again,” Jaehyun scolds and then orders, making Taeyong flush again for disobeying. It’s a rookie mistake and he should’ve known better.

“S-sorry—“ His attempt is silenced by Jaehyun when he forces two fingers into his mouth. 

“Suck,” is the order Taeyong gets and he’s glad Jaehyun chose to disregard him speaking out of line. This time he doesn’t stall, but gets right to it. With his eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold, he starts sucking earnestly; he runs his tongue along the digits as they dig deeper. 

“Fuck, Taeyong—“ Jaehyun grits out somewhere above him and Taeyong doesn’t even notice Jaehyun breaking character, he just sucks harder, not caring about the trail of saliva running down his chin. There's a hand threading through his hair suddenly, the touch so gentle and different from before. Almost  _ too _ gentle. Forgetting himself for a second, Taeyong bites. Just to test, to see what Jaehyun would do.

The fingers in his mouth are gone in an instant; though the hand in his hair tightens and—

The sudden slap to his cheek makes Taeyong’s ears ring and he grits his teeth; eyes closed hard underneath the blindfold. Despite the pain flaring up, it  _ feels  _ good and the soft—embarrassing—whine for more slips past his lips before he could possibly stop it. 

“Fu—ck—no teeth, shit, are you dumb or something?” Jaehyun scolds and Taeyong knows, without being able to see, that his boyfriend is frowning. Taeyong scrambles on the floor, tries to move closer towards Jaehyun to right his wrong. “Guess you really are, huh, crawling towards the hand that just hit you,” Jaehyun says, and his words send a spark running through Taeyong’s body, the fire in the pit of his stomach roaring to life as a soft “Please—“ slips past his lips before he could stop it. Behind the blindfold, he still has his eyes closed; can only rely on his hearing so when he feels Jaehyun’s touch leave him and hears footsteps—

Another low whine escapes Taeyong, taking on a desperate tone as he leans towards where Jaehyun had been, only seconds ago. He’s not there, and it has Taeyong berating himself for making so many rookie mistakes, for disobeying Jaehyun, for acting out of line, for—

“Get up.”

Scrambling, Taeyong gets up. He tries to do it as fast as he can, despite his knees aching and being stiff, despite the blood rushing from his head and making his already robbed vision go fuzzy and white at the corners behind the blindfold. There’s a pained noise that dies in his throat when he remembers to keep his mouth  _ shut _ .

“Get on the bed, ass up and face down,” Jaehyun orders and Taeyong stills for a second. He’s not even sure where the bed is. For a second, he parts his lips—is just about to ask for help—only to shut his mouth a second later.

_ He can do it on his own. _

He can and he  _ will _ . Taeyong turns towards where he thinks the bed is and starts to navigate the bedroom, his footsteps being slow and tentative. When he bumps into the bed, his breath catches in his throat and he’s slow at climbing up, especially now when he can’t use his hands to steady himself. Apparently he’s too slow anyway because suddenly, there’s a hand on his head pushing his face down into the soft mattress. “C’mon, I don’t have all day,” Jahyun grumbles.

The sudden action catches Taeyong off guard and he can’t help but to yelp; the sound caught somewhere in his throat as a hand comes down on his left ass cheek hard. 

Jaehyun hums from somewhere behind him. “Better.” Then, the bed dips, and Taeyong tries his hardest to keep his balance without the use of his hands.

“Now, stay still.”

Taeyong does, he even holds his breath as he waits patiently. 

It feels like an eternity later that one of Jaehyun’s calloused hands finally touches him. It goes down his back so very slowly, and then, just as slow it goes down the slope of his ass. Taeyong shivers; he can’t help it. In the moment he feels so bare, so exposed, knowing he’s all naked and at Jaehyun’s mercy. As the hand on his skin caresses him again, Taeyong wants to hum, though he does his best to keep it in, just burrowing closer to the bed instead, muffling anything threatening to escape him. 

Taeyong doesn’t notice it when Jaehyun’s other hand comes down on his skin too, doesn’t notice until both hands are on his ass cheeks, spreading him open. 

It wrings a soft gasp from Taeyong and his first instinct is to shy away, wanting to shield himself from being  _ so  _ exposed. He feels hot all over, skin prickling under Jaehyun’s touch and Taeyong wonders why nothing’s happening; why Jaehyun’s just sitting there. 

He holds his breath, only shifting a little under Jaehyun’s heavy gaze.

It feels like an eternity later when Jaehyun  _ finally _ moves. One of his hands inches closer to where Taeyong needs it the most, teasing and fleeting as he lets his fingertips skim over flushed skin. Taeyong whines, the sound generated somewhere deep in his throat as Jaehyun—finally—pushes the pad of his thumb against his hole, not quite pressing inside. It’s dry and Taeyong lets out a low gasp at the realisation, his flushed skin burning even hotter.

He wants it.

Needs it.

The bed creaks again and suddenly, Jaehyun’s hands are gone and Taeyong tries to get up, only to remember he  _ can’t _ . A low, “N-no—“ escapes him unconsciously and somewhere behind him, the movement on the bed stops. 

“No?” Jaehyun asks and this time his tone has changed into something softer. Curious.

With the permission to talk, Taeyong inhales shakily before he licks his lips. “No lube…”

“Oh?” Taeyong can hear the hesitation in Jaehyun’s tone; they’ve never done it before but he  _ knows  _ he wants it. Knows he can handle it. “Okay.”

A relieved exhale slips past Taeyong’s lips. 

The bed creaks again and just like that, Jaehyun’s hands are back on him again, smoothing across his skin as he hums softly. “Guess I’ll just have to spit on you, then,” he says—and despite his words there’s still a hint of hesitation, Taeyong can tell—and Taeyong nods desperately, wanting to show Jaehyun just how much he wants it. Yes, please. Yes.

As Jaehyun moves behind him, Taeyong again holds his breath.

When the first gob of spit hits him, he shivers, his limbs trembling and heart thundering. He can’t help but to tug on the rope and bite his bottom lip; feeling so very open and so very vulnerable. Taeyong can feel it, when the spit runs down his crack and then—Jaehyun’s hands moving—fingers pushing the spit inside. For having hesitated earlier, Jaehyun doesn’t stall much now. He presses one finger in so deep, so deep that Taeyong gasps, pain and pleasure mingling into a sweet mess. It hurts wonderfully, and he tries his best to show Jaehyun that; he arches his back as much as he can despite his trembling limbs.

Jaehyun’s hand stills and Taeyong wants to whine and urge his boyfriend to  _ move  _ but even then, he takes it for what it is; Jaehyun is letting him catch up. It’s sweet, in a way, Taeyong thinks through the haze.

Several slow seconds pass like that, seconds where he’s just breathing—in and out—and  _ then _ Jaehyun shifts behind him again and starts working the spit into him in earnest; starts working him open. It feels good, feels nice and Taeyong lets out an airy gasp where his face is pressed against the mattress, not caring he can barely breathe as it is. 

Then Jaehyun adds another finger and Taeyong’s eyes fly open as pain flares up, his skin burning so hot it feels like he’s on fire. Jaehyun doesn’t stop, just fucks into him harder and Taeyong can’t help it as a low, pained sob escapes him. It feels so good, the stretch and the burn making his blood sizzle in his veins. Part of Taeyong wishes he could tell Jaehyun just how much he loves it but as he opens his mouth, there’s just a string of unintelligible sounds escaping him; muffled against the mattress. 

As his mind is lost somewhere in the haze, Jaehyun’s thumb presses against Taeyong’s rim, just testing the give but never pushing in completely. Taeyong’s body however, shifts and moves on its own accord, begging to be filled to the brim. What Taeyong notices, though, is when Jaehyun suddenly pauses and just like that, there are no fingers stuffing his hole. At the realisation, Taeyong whines in disappointment, trying to turn his head to look over his shoulder before he realises he can’t see and then resorts to whining again, low and desperate. Jaehyun spreads him open again; thumbs digging harshly into his skin as he spits on him a second time. Taeyong can’t help but to moan at the sensation as it slides into him despite being so  _ filthy _ .

“You really like that, huh?” Jaehyun says and his voice sounds just as wrecked as Taeyong feels. His words are followed by a too soft laughter, and then, “Guess I’ll spit on you more often then, baby.”

Taeyong whines in reply. 

_ Yes. Please. _

Without warning, three of Jaehyun’s fingers sink inside again. It's so sudden and feels too soon—too much—too fuzzy. Taeyong thinks his world slips a little, goes off keel as Jaehyun fucks him hard and rough with his fingers. Part of Taeyong feels drunk. He feels warm and giddy and—

Jaehyun hits something deep inside of him that makes his frazzled brain momentarily short-circuit completely. “F-fuck—” breaks through gritted teeth, though he’s barely aware; he doesn’t even know if he moaned it or shouted it. “Please fuck me, please—“ Taeyong knows he did wrong when Jaehyun’s hand comes down  _ hard _ on his ass. It hurts, skin tingling with the sensation. Still, it doesn’t stop him and he lets out a broken sob of, “P-please—” Fingers jab meanly inside of him and it wrenches a breathless sound from his lungs. Jaehyun pulls away again and Taeyong feels so vulnerable and open that a weak sob escapes him. His heart is racing and his breath is ragged. 

“I guess I’ll just split your needy ass open then, huh?”

It’s a threat,Taeyong thinks, but he shudders anyway, pleasure surging through him and making his poor neglected cock twitch. He nods, against the mattress, all hurried and desperate.

“Ready, baby?” Jaehyun muses, and Taeyong—when he focuses hard—thinks he can hear his boyfriend smiling. Taeyong wants to say yes, wants to nod, anything, but then he feels Jaehyun’s cock, the fat head pushing against the rim. It doesn’t go inside but Taeyong pushes back, needy. The movement earns him a slap and it stings his already heated skin. 

Above him, Jaehyun lets out a grunt and then—finally—he thrusts inside so painfully slowly. He’s got his hands on Taeyong’s hips and despite the nails digging into his skin so, so hard, Taeyong can’t help but to love it. 

Jaehyun thrusts his hips and finally, his cock slips inside. Taeyong’s eyes fly open behind the blindfold; it’s too much. Too soon and too big. It feels like he’s torn open, or torn apart. A pained sob escapes him as he grits his teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching where they’re lying on his back; arms tied and rendering his limbs useless.

“Thought that was what you wanted?” 

Taeyong doesn’t reply, doesn’t trust his own voice.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jaehyun starts thrusting, his movements slow and deep at the same time, so deep Taeyong thinks he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. At that thought, his eyes start to roll back in his skull as his world turns fuzzy at the edges again, pain slowly subsiding or maybe, maybe he’s going numb. Another slap to his ass wakes him up right away and it sends him jerking forward, a low eek escaping him.

“C’mon, baby, stay with me.”

Taeyong tries to, nods against the mattress and rubs his cheek against the rough material; it feels too good, too much, too overwhelming and he—

Another slap comes down harder than the last, Taeyong’s ass stinging as a choked off sob escapes him. He thinks there’s wetness on his cheeks, though he doesn’t know for sure; only knows he’s going to combust as Jaehyun thrusts into his body again and again and again.

The fire pooling in the pit of his stomach roars loudly, crackles every time Jaehyun hits that one spot deep inside of him and Taeyong thinks, no, he feels it, the pleasure, the build up, the—

A sudden, broken moan escapes Taeyong as Jaehyun fists his cock meanly. He bites down on his bottom lip hard, feeling robbed.

“You don’t get to come until I say so; you know the rules, stupid,” Jaehyun chides and Taeyong knows; he does. 

“S-sorry—“

Jaehyun picks up the pace then and the hard, deep thrusts send Taeyong’s body higher on the bed, his lithe body doing everything it can to stay upright for his boyfriend. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to care—or notice—Taeyong’s struggle, and when his thrusting turns erratic and sloppy, Taeyong sobs weakly, trying his best to meet every one of Jaehyun’s thrusts.

“Shit, shit shit—“ Jaehyun rasps somewhere behind him; like a mantra as he grips Taeyong’s hips excruciatingly hard before slamming into the lithe body below him; it only takes Jaehyun a second or two to topple over the edge and when warmth fills Taeyong up, he sobs, his limbs shaking and body aching. He tries to move, tries to tell his boyfriend that he wants to come too, that his cock is still rock hard in Jaehyun’s grip and that he’s been  _ good _ .

Finally the grip eases up and Taeyong lets out a shuddering breath as Jaehyun pulls his hand away from him. Then, he pulls out of him and Taeyong whines loudly as he suddenly feels so empty. There’s a warmth trickling down his thigh; Taeyong thinks it must look obscene and he tries to clamp his ass shut.

Jaehyun’s hand comes down on his ass again, and Taeyong thinks he can feel his flesh jiggling as it comes down again and again, and then the hand comes down on his right ass cheek this time and it’s mean, hard and ruthless. Just how Taeyong likes it.

“Come.” 

It’s an order Taeyong can’t disobey.

Just as Jaehyun’s hand comes down hard on his ass again, Taeyong sees stars, his vision blacking out at the edges. His body jerks forward on the bed as he comes, just like Jaehyun had ordered and then his reality slowly tilts again, his mind and body slipping. Despite it hurting so bad, he falls down on the bed, his body quivering from the ripples of pleasure still burning through him like small stars, fizzling out one by one.

It’s too much and feels too good.

Before Taeyong’s even caught his breath, he’s spread open again, Jaehyun’s fingers pressing deep inside to fill him up again. The sound his body makes is loud, squelching and filthy. Through the haze, Taeyong feels his skin go red from embarrassment but still, he loves the overstimulation and as a low whine escapes him, his spent cock twitching, some come obscenely dribbles down his shaft.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out and then the bed creaks again, complaining as best it can. Taeyong lies still, trying to catch his breath as he listens to the footsteps; Jaehyun’s leaving him alone. He can hear the water running from the bathroom a second later and just like that, Taeyong lets out a shuddering breath, as his body relaxes as best it can despite the rope still binding his arms behind his back. Despite the ache, Taeyong feels like he’s floating, suspended somewhere high and soft and warm, and in the haze he thinks he never wants to come down.

He barely notes it when Jaehyun’s hands are back on his body again, this time feeling so different from before. Slowly, Taeyong realises his boyfriend has started to untie the rope that’s kept his arms bound together so tightly before throwing it aside; distantly, as if in a dream, Taeyong can hear the low  _ thump  _ the rope makes when it hits the floor. Then Jaehyun’s hands guide him, slowly urging him to roll over. It’s so, so gentle that Taeyong feels his heart ache in his chest.

The blindfold comes off next, Jaehyun throwing it in the same direction the rope went and just like that, the darkness disappears. Taeyong still has his eyes closed hard, though, and doesn’t open them until there are hands cupping his cheeks; Jaehyun gently wipes at the wet trails of tears. Taeyong’s too weak to move but slowly, his eyes flutter open and he has to blink several times to focus.

The first thing he sees is a smile. Jaehyun is smiling down at him, the corners of his lips tugging up and his dimples showing. Unconsciously, a bout of fresh tears escapes Taeyong.

“Hey baby, I got you, don’t worry.” Jaehyun says, the pad of his thumbs stroking his skin so very softly again. Taeyong nods and his neck protests, it feels stiff and when he nods again, he realises it hurts. Then he finds that his wrists hurt too; his skin is rubbed raw from the rope. His shoulders feels stiff and his ass—

Jaehyun’s hands stay on his cheeks, just petting, wiping his tears away. He’s being so careful and gentle that had Taeyong had the power to move, he would’ve wrapped his arms around Jaehyun to hug him.

A comfortable silence fills their bedroom then, just the sound of their breathing bouncing off the walls as they catch up, as Jaehyun lets Taeyong come down from his high. Eventually, Taeyong moves and even though it feels like an eternity later, he’s sure only five minutes have passed. Slowly, he reaches up to grab Jaehyun by his arm, just holding onto his boyfriend to use him as an anchor.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” Jaehyun asks and Taeyong nods, not trusting his own voice.

“Do you think you can move by yourself?” Taeyong shakes his head.

“Alright, I’ll carry you then, hyung,” Jaehyun says, with a smile playing on his lips. Next thing Taeyong knows, he’s hoisted up carefully by Jaehyun and a low groan escapes him, followed by a slight wince. Taeyong didn’t mean for him to, but Jaehyun still pauses, always so thoughtful.

“You okay?”

Taeyong nods, then, exhales a breathy and raspy, “Y-yes…” He nods again. “Yes, I’m okay,” he says, voice a little surer, stronger this time.

“Okay, Taeyong.”

Jaehyun carries him to the bathroom, the trip short but somehow it feels like it takes hours getting there; Taeyong zones out for a split second before he’s sat down on the closed toilet seat. He shivers, the porcelain hard and cold under his heated skin and it feels like he’s thrust back into reality just like that. As water starts running again, Taeyong lifts his head to search for Jaehyun; his boyfriend is holding his fingertips under the spray of water to check the temperature before he starts to undress.

Taeyong can’t help but space out again, only coming to when Jaehyun touches his arm so very softly. 

“Come, I’ll help you, Taeyong. Just hold my hand.”

Taeyong does, holding onto Jaehyun’s hand as if it’s a lifeline as he gets up from his seat. Everything still kind of hurts, a low, buzzing kind of pain as his knees buckles. It’s okay because Jaehyun’s there, holding him and helping him inside the shower cabin. 

“Good, think you can stand on your own for a second?” Jaehyun asks and Taeyong thinks for a second before he nods, leaning back against the wall in the shower for support as he stands on shaky legs.

“And baby? Tell me if anything hurts.”

Taeyong nods, letting his eyes slip shut as he breathes out a soft, “I will.” Somehow Taeyong knows Jaehyun smiles even though he can’t see it.

“Good,” Jaehyun murmurs, his voice just audible over the spray of water and Taeyong thinks he could stay there forever; wrapped up in the warmth of the shower and with Jaehyun so close, taking care of him.

A few more slow seconds pass before there are warm, soapy hands on his skin and Taeyong welcomes the touch; Jaehyun’s hands move over his skin so tenderly that Taeyong has to bite into his bottom lip for a second, emotions washing over him as Jaehyun massages the soap into his skin. It feels so good, so loving, so tender that Taeyong can’t help but want to melt into a puddle right there and then. 

The hands leave him then and Jaehyun urges him to get under the spray of water properly to wash off the soap suds. Taeyong doesn’t know how long he stands there, just basking in the warmth and enjoying the water cascading down his body, only coming to when the water gets turned off and that’s when Taeyong blinks his eyes open—didn’t even know he had closed them—and feels disoriented for a second. 

“Stay still, Taeyong,” Jaehyun tells him before he turns around, grabbing Taeyong’s towel from the rack. It’s a fluffy towel, big and comfortable and Jaehyun wraps it around him; a gesture that Taeyong adores. Right now, the fabric envelopes him in all the best ways and he feels so very safe. Caught up in his own little world, he doesn’t notice the faucet running until there’s a glass being held out in front of him; it’s water. Looking up at Jaehyun, he’s met with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong murmurs as he takes the glass of water with shaky hands, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

“Is it okay if I leave you for a sec? Just gonna go fix the bed,” Jaehyun says and there’s a split second in which Taeyong hesitates before he nods.

Jaehyun must’ve picked up on it because he tilts his head to the side in that charming way of his as he asks, “Are you sure?”

Taeyong nods again. “Yeah, I—I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’ll come get you when I’m done. Stay here and keep warm, and call for me if you need anything, Taeyong.”

Taeyong nods as Jaehyun leaves the bathroom, going back to the bedroom, a soft, “Yeah,” slipping past his lips as he moves to sit down on the closed toilet lid again, ignoring the slight pain flaring up in his backside as he sits too suddenly. He’s alone in the bathroom then, just the rustling sounds of fabric being heard from the bedroom and Taeyong zones out a bit as he stands there, wrapped up in his warm, fuzzy towel and everything. It feels like it takes  _ forever _ but then the door opens again and Jaehyun’s there, smiling cutely. Taeyong thinks it makes him feel safe, feel at  _ home _ .

Jaehyun helps him up, wrapping his strong arms around Taeyong and guiding him across the hallway back to the bedroom. Taeyong’s glad Jaehyun lets him decide the pace, slow as it is. 

When they get back to the bedroom, the bed is made again; the pillows are fluffed up and looking inviting and the blanket is folded over at the top corner just so, and Taeyong tugs his towel closer around himself as Jaehyun helps him get into bed. It feels so good, so soft. 

Taeyong is absolutely sure he’s gone to heaven. 

As Jaehyun joins him on the bed, his boyfriend lets out a murmuring, “Mhmm… hope you liked it,” as he moves closer, throwing an arm around Taeyong’s chest. They’ve cuddled plenty of times before, but  _ this  _ time, there’s something special about it and Taeyong turns over sluggishly to curl up into Jaehyun’s arms, eyes falling shut as he presses as close as he possibly could.

“I did,” he mumbles, into Jaehyun's skin, feeling content as Jaehyun's hand starts rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Thank you.” Taeyong sighs and pauses before he whispers; “I love you, Jaehyunnie...”

“Love you too, Taeyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this fic has actually been in the works for a year or two now, I finished writing it last year but didn't start editing until recently, but here it is; my longest pwp yet haha. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: [Nux](https://twitter.com/nuxtheeggplant)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! ♥


End file.
